


Umrisse

by cupidsbow, lian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Deutsch, M/M, Translation, cupidsbow
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian/pseuds/lian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dies ist eine Übersetzung von <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/en/users/cupidsbow">cupidsbows</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/en/works/437">Keylines</a>. <span class="small">(happy birthday!)</span> Dank für flinkes Beta geht an Lenija  -- und an Aphelion.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Umrisse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keylines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437) by [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow). 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung von [cupidsbows](http://archiveofourown.org/en/users/cupidsbow) [Keylines](http://archiveofourown.org/en/works/437). (happy birthday!) Dank für flinkes Beta geht an Lenija -- und an Aphelion.

Es war nicht Überraschung, die John unter den schilfgedeckten Giebeln einer athosianischen Hütte erstarren ließ, halb bedeckt von einem Streifen aus Mondschatten, beide Monde zunehmend und hell leuchtend hoch am Mittsommernachtshimmel.  
Es war mehr ein Schock; die unvermeidliche Art von Schock, die folgt, wenn man eine Gabel in eine Steckdose steckt.

Vor ihm auf der silberhellen Lichtung stand Jinto, mit dunkler, zerstrubbelter Perücke auf dem Kopf, in einer handgewebten Jacke mit einem aufgelesenen Atlantis-Abzeichen auf der Schulter und einem geschnitzten Holzgewehr am Bein.

Für sich genommen war das eher eigenartig als erschreckend, doch Jintos Komplizen wiederzuerkennen war noch viel befremdlicher.

Die Jacke des anderen Jungen war nicht so gut gearbeitet: der Aufnäher an der Schulter ein sorgfältig gezeichntetes Laubblatt, mit roter Farbe ausgemalt und ein bißchen schief aufgenäht. In der linken Hand hielt der Junge eine eckige Plastikschachtel, über und über beklebt mit aus Bonbonpapier ausgeschnittenen Bildern und Buchstaben, und tatsächlich sah sie Rodneys Scanner sehr ähnlich.

"Rodney," flüsterte Jinto. Er kauerte neben einem Haufen abgenutzter Stöcke mit einer blonden Perücke obenauf: eindeutig ein toter Wraith. "Wir haben's geschafft, Rodney." Er klang glücklich, benommen, seine Stimme ganz zittrig davon.

Spiel-Rodney gab keine Antwort. Er kniete vor Jinto; sein Mund tastete sich mit vorsichtigen Küssen zur Seite von Jintos Hals und über seine flaumige Wange vor, seine freie Hand in den Ärmel von Jintos Jacke gekrallt, als ob er fürchtete, er könnte fortgehen, ihm in die Nacht entgleiten.

John wich leise, behutsam zurück, zurück, zurück, fort von der Lichtung, fort von der Hütte, fort von dem Dorf, fort hinein in den Wald.

Eine ganze Weile später, nachdem er weit gegangen war und die einzigen Stimmen, die er hören konnte, die Rufe der Nachtvögel waren, blieb er stehen, still und bewegungslos zwischen den Bäumen. Langsam öffnete er seine geballten Fäuste, entspannte seine zusammengeschnürte Kehle, überhörte das zu schnelle Rauschen seines Blutes: am _Leben_, am _Leben_, am _Leben_.

Überall um ihn herum tauchte das durch die Blätter gefilterte Mondlicht die Welt in zweischneidige Schatten.


End file.
